


A Harsh Lesson

by macabrewriter



Series: The Inquisitor and the Wolf [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Gilraena Lavellan is being trained to become the new Keeper. However, an encounter in the Beyond leads to real-word consequences and a harsh lesson in magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Harsh Lesson

It was only in the Beyond that Gilraena Lavellan entertained thoughts of peace. There were no guidelines to follow and no scathing looks from other clan members when she had ventured too far from the camp and subsequently found herself explaining to the Keeper that she had not meant to start yet another fire and draw the ire of the humans in the surrounding area. Most of all, she could escape Deshanna's lectures on her responsibilities as future Keeper of their clan. Gilraena had known the outcome when it was discovered she had the gift of magic, as all members of the clan had learned in their youth. While she wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea, she had hoped to gain a couple more years of freedom before her training began. Most female Firsts didn't start their training until they bled for the first time, and Gilraena was certain that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Unfortunately, that small fact did not deter the Keeper from shaking her awake before the sun had deigned to rise and dragging the protesting young elf to a secluded area for "important lessons" every day. No, there was none of that in the Beyond. The Beyond was her refuge, and she could bend her little corner of it to her will.

It was a forest teeming with small animals and a campfire, as it had been every night since her parents had died. Being the hunter that he was, Tarian spent quite a bit of time among the elements. He would return to the clan with a series of stories ranging from comical to nearly ridiculous, for which Keeper Deshanna would promptly scold him, though it was obvious from her expression that she wasn't completely angry. Tarian would then sneak a wink at his family as his wife, Atheriel, shook her head in amusement. Regardless of whether his stories were completely true, they instilled in Gilraena a desire to explore outside the confines of their camp. One afternoon, she managed to sneak past her mother's watchful eye and followed the hunters into the forest. It wasn't until she caught the attention of a menacing bear that she scurried ahead and was discovered by one of the other hunters. The scolding she received from her mother that night did not hinder her desire to venture out again, however. After she had been caught a second time, her father decided it would be best to sate his daughter's curiosity rather than risk the danger of Gilraena setting out on her own as she was wont to do.  
It didn't take long for their excursions to become tradition. Tarian had taught his daughter everything he knew of the forest and its wonders. Gilraena learned basic survival skills, though they did not come easily to her, a fact that frustrated the child to no end and often led to a broken branch or two. Thankfully, Tarian possessed a well of patience unlike many in their clan and would simply tell her to try again. A smile adorned her features as Gilraena recalled her father's soothing voice. "Be patient, _da'len_. Soon, it will become second nature." He had never allowed her to doubt herself for a second. She only wished he had been around when her talents became clear to the rest of the clan. He would have found a way to make it all better, even if it meant shielding her from the responsibilities the clan were now forcing upon her for a time. He would have allowed her to be a child for a little while longer. However, fate had other plans for their family. If she couldn't be comforted by her parents in the real world, she would re-create some of their best memories in the Beyond. It gave her the strength she needed to face the challenges that awaited her when the day began.

Unfortunately, there were times when terrible memories would catch up with her, as they tended to do in the Beyond. Unbeknownst to Gilraena, this night would be the first of many. It always began with a stern warning from her mother before smacking a handful of berries to the ground. 

"Those are poisonous, Gilraena. You really shouldn't..."

The warning was cut off by a painful cry in the distance. Gilraena desperately tried to decipher the look of panic in her mother's eyes as Atheriel pushed her into a small cave.

"Mother..."

"Be quiet, _da'len_ and listen to me." Atheriel's eyes softened as she cupped her daughter's chin, though Gilraena did not miss the shakiness in her mother's voice. "I am going to look for your father. I need you to stay here and not make a sound until morning. If we do not return, find Keeper Deshanna and do not look back, whatever you do."

Gilraena shook her head. "Mother, I want to..."

"Please, _da'len_. Do as I say," Atheriel pleaded.

Her mother's plea frightened the child into submission. Atheriel had always been headstrong. She was never one to give in to paranoia, even when humans threatened their safety. If she were this frightened, there had to be a good reason. "Yes, Mother."

Atheriel smiled wanly before planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead. " _Ar lath ma, da'len_."

It was the last thing her mother had ever said to her. Since that night, Gilraena had never physically set foot in the forest again. She could only think about what she may find if her curiosity were to lead her too far. There were things that had not been recovered, and she wasn't entirely certain if she wished them to be. In the Beyond, the forest would only harm her if she allowed it. However, there were other beings who wished it otherwise.

It started out as a low whisper in her ear. "I can help with your pain."

The elf shook her head furiously. "Never. Get away from me."

The being inched closer until she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Its voice had taken on a familiar, soothing, tone. "Do you not miss me, da'len?"

"Don't you _dare_!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Gilraena, wake up!" Deshanna shook the child's shoulder fiercely as two healers frantically tried to quench the flames that threatened to swallow the furs that covered her.

It only took mere seconds for the young mage to awaken, as the smell of burnt fur wafted through the air. Alarmed, she nearly knocked over Deshanna and the healers in her haste to escape the confines of the aravel. Her senses returned with a breath of fresh air, and she felt her gaze linger on her vaguely scarred hands. The magic had yet to dissipate, and she felt a cool tingling sensation upon her back as she shuddered. She did not want to face the Keeper or any other members of her clan, as the events had proved that Gilraena's emotions had gotten the better of her once again. She wondered how Deshanna was able to come out on top even with the world on her shoulders. Perhaps becoming Keeper was not her fate, after all.

"You burned your furs, _da'len_."

Gilraen turned to meet Deshanna's sharp gaze. " _Ir abelas_ , Keeper."

"There is no need." Deshanna's face softened a bit, though the fear in her eyes remained as they dwelled upon her Second's scarred hands. "The fault is mine alone. I did not properly prepare you for the dangers that linger in the Beyond."

"Keeper..."

"Hush, child. Place your hands in mine."

Gilraena immediately obliged, and resisted the urge to flinch at Deshanna's touch. Her eyes widened in amazement as a small, blue light emanated from the Keeper's hands. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the burning ceased. She had seen Deshanna heal others with her magic before, but had never experienced it herself. The cuts and bruises she obtained during her adventures into the forest had easily been healed with a few herbs. Regardless of the sternness Deshanna exhibited on a daily basis, Gilraena had to admit that her gifts were extraordinary.

The blue light dissipated, and Deshanna turned her hands over and examined her work. "There will still be some scars, but nothing more serious than that."

" _Ma serannas_ , Keeper."

Deshanna tightened her grip. "I have been too soft on you, _da'len_. You are so young that I thought I had more time." She took one hand and cupped Gilraena's chin. "Your lessons are going to become increasingly difficult. You will face more challenges than you have ever endured, and I will ensure you get through them with no small ounce of pride. But you will have to listen to me, _da'len_. Do you understand?"

Her mother's last words echoed through Gilraena's mind. If she had only listened, there never would have been any trips to the forest. Her father wouldn't have had to waste his attention and energy on her safety rather than taking precautions to ensure his own. Her mother never would have demanded to tag along on the next trip after she nearly injured herself jumping from a tree. They never would have ventured too far from her father's side. Maybe they could have prevented all of it if she had only just listened. With this in mind Gilraena let out a shaky breath and nodded. " _Ma nuvenin_."


End file.
